Appreciation
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis finds out that the others don't appreciate all that he has done and when he meets the Dark Masters that have mysteriously returned what shall become of him and his friendship with the others
1. No Appreciation

The digidestine were in the digital world enjoying another peaceful day.

"Another beautiful in the digital world." Sora said.

"Izzy why are you on a computer on a day like this?" Mimi said.

"I picking up a strange energy surge." Izzy said.

"Is it something we need to be concerned about?" Tai said.

"No it's weak, but I can't tell if it's because out of range from my computer or if it's just formed." Izzy said.

"I check back in a little while." Matt said.

"Izzy I admire you're love for your computer, but please get off it once in a while." Tentomon said.

"Alright I mean it's not a threat yet maybe I'm just worrying over nothing," Izzy said.

"Hey Kari I was thinking you want to go down by the water?" Davis said.

"Oh sorry Davis." Kari said.

"She already went with me." T.K. said.

"Why do you always hang out with T.J.?" Davis said.

"T.J.?" T.K. said.

"Davis can't you learn T.K.?" Yolei said and they laughed.

"Seriously learning my name isn't that hard." T.K. said.

"Even a three year old could learn it." Cody said and they all laughed.

"Okay guys I think that's enough." Ross said, but they walked off. "Don't let them get to you."

"I'm getting so tired of them putting me down." Davis said.

"You always stand tall." Veemon said.

"Hey don't worry about it." Ross said.

"I just wish they stop like you and Ken don't make fun of me." Davis said.

"They just give you a hard time like how I give my brother a hard time." Ross said. They headed back and noticed the others talking.

"Davis you might not want to get in there or hear this." Ken said.

"Why?" Davis said. He started listening in.

"What is with Davis not learning my name?" T.K. said.

"I know Tai I'll never understand why you made him leader." Yolei said.

"Well he saved Kari and I knew he could handle it." Tai said.

"If you ask me T.K. does a better job." Cody said.

"Yeah T.K.'s cooler and knows what people are talking about. Davis always does stupid things." Yolei said

"You should see him when he thinks me and T.K. are a thing." Kari said.

"I know we even try to make him jealous sometimes." T.K. said.

"You do. That doesn't sound like you T.K." Matt said.

"It doesn't sound like you either Kari." Tai said.

"You're right it doesn't." They all turned and saw Davis and he just ran off.

"Davis wait." Ken said.

"Nice going you guys." Ross said. "Davis wait come back." Ross said as he went after him. "Davis where are you?"

….

Davis

Davis continued to run with Veemon following him.

"Davis please stop." Veemon said.

"I don't believe this." Davis said as he stopped. "After all I've done they don't appreciate me."

"I'm sure they do." Veemon said.

"They think T.K. would make a better leader. How would they even know, every time I come up with a plan even when it's brilliant they don't listen and go with whatever T.K. says." Davis said.

"Hey that time you got his name right." Veemon said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't even get a thank you after I saved them numerous times." Davis said. "On top of that Kari doesn't even seem to care about my feelings."

"She probably does." Veemon said.

"Then why doesn't she talk to me instead of trying to make me jealous, and with T.K. of all people. Doesn't she know that I can't stand it when they go off on their own?" Davis said. "Other than Tai's group since I don't hang out with them as much or Ross and Ken, they treat my feelings, myself as a joke. I'm sick and tired of it."

"It seems you're having quite the problem."

"Who's there?" Davis said as he turned around and saw four digimon.

"Greetings my name is Piedmon. These are my friends Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Metalseadramon." Piedmon said.

"Where have I heard those names before?" Davis said.

"We are the Dark Masters." Metalseadramon said.

"Now I know Tai told me about you guys." Davis said.

"Yes we saw you with those other digidestine." Piedmon said.

"You've picked a real bad time to mess with me." Davis said.

"Calm down will you we're not going to fight." Puppetmon said.

"We only want to talk." Machinedramon said.

"We heard how you're group was talking about you and I have to say I don't agree." Piedmon said.

"They've got a lot of nerve to talk to you like that." Puppetmon said.

"Davis forget them let's get out of here." Veemon said.

"Why don't you stay a while?" Metalseadramon said as he got behind them.

"Davis you deserve better than them." Piedmon said. "We can help you."

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"We can help you Davis. Come and join us." Piedmon said.

"Why would I want to join digimon that tried to rule the digital world?" Davis said.

"You said so yourself Davis, they don't appreciate you." Piedmon said. "Why would you stay with them?"

"That's my business." Davis said.

"Davis you didn't know the truth until now. They don't think you should be leader, they treat you like a joke, what kind of friends are those?" Piedmon said.

"Davis he's lying to you." Veemon said.

"You're wanting to talk Veemon." Machinedramon said.

"If they think like that with Davis what do you think they think of you?" Puppetmon said and Veemon was unsure now.

"Neither one of you are appreciated and you see it now." Piedmon said. Davis and Veemon started thinking about what they were saying. "We can help you. We can be your friends, in fact if you want we can be your new family."

"I don't know." Davis said. "Veemon what do you think?"

"I don't know either?" Veemon said. "I usually follow whatever decision you make."

"You see Davis we only want to help. You're not appreciated in the real world either. We've been watching you very closely and we understand you." Piedmon said "Nobody appreciates you and your own family isn't fond of how you are. That's why I said we can be your new family. Come with us Davis and you shall see a whole new light." Holding his arm out and Davis was unsure whether or not what to do because inside he knew what they said is true.

To Be Continued

What do the Dark Masters have planned for Davis? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. Return Of The Dark Masters

Ross just came back and he couldn't find Davis.

"Where's Davis, did you find him?" Tai said.

"No." Ross said.

"We looked everywhere." Gotsumon said.

"We can't find him anywhere." Aquamon said.

"I hope you know this is the four of your fault." Ross said referring to Yolei, Cody, Kari, and T.K.

"How is it our fault?" Yolei said.

"You were the ones that talked bad about him and especially behind his back." Ross said. "It's one thing to do it in front of his face, but it's another in secret. That's not what a friend does."

"I'm with Ross on this." Ken said.

"We didn't know he was listening." Kari said.

"It seems to me you would have done it some other time if he was around." Ross said.

"This is ridicules, he'll just get over it right Matt." T.K. said.

"Actually Ross is right here." Matt said.

"If Matt is siding with Ross on friendship than he is right." Gabumon said.

"You guys did seem a little hard on him." Sora said.

"Not to mention you did talk behind his back, what kind of friends do that?" Biyomon said.

"Davis has done even more than you guys have and you just treat him like a joke." Ross said.

"Yeah like what?" Yolei said.

"How about when you guys wanted to turn and run from a fight, but Davis wanted to keep fighting." Ross said. "He was the one that destroyed Chimeramon. He was the first to welcome Ken into the group. Kari would have been a snack to a Monachromon if it wasn't for him. If it wasn't for Davis none of us would even be standing here." They let everything he said sink in.

"I guess we were a little harsh." T.K. said.

"Did any of you even gave him a thank you at least?" Ross said and they all remained silent. "Yolei I know you two have your arguments, but do you still consider him as a friend?"

"Yes." Yolei said.

"Cody Davis made mistakes, but didn't he help you out a lot?" Ross said.

"Yes." Cody said.

"T.K. I know you two have a rivalry, but don't you think it would help if you talked things over?" Ross said.

"Yes." T.K. said.

"Finally you Kari, you have it the worst of all. You try to make him jealous, but you don't talk to him. What kind of friend does that?" Ross said and Kari remained silent. "Does that mean you like him?"

"I don't know how I feel about him." Kari said.

"You're not being a good friend by doing that. It's not Davis that's a bad friend it's you guys." Ross said and they remained silent. "However it's never too late to apologize."

"That has to wait, that energy surge is getting stronger." Izzy said. "I can even detect it on my digivice. I'm sure Davis will detect it and meet us where it's coming from, but we need to check this out." They all started to head out to find the energy surge. "It should be around here."

"I don't see anything." Tai said.

"Then why don't you look up."

"No it can't be." Tai said and they saw Piedmon. "Piedmon!"

"It's been a long time digidestine." Piedmon said.

"No way it's Piedmon." Kari said.

"Who's Piedmon?" Cody said.

"He was the leader of the Dark Masters." T.K. said.

"I am not the only one who has returned." Piedmon said. Out of the ground Machinedramon came up.

"Hello kids." Machinedramon said.

"It's Machinedramon." Joe said. Metalseadramon came through the trees.

"It's been a long time." Metalseadramon said.

"Metalseadramon." Mimi said. Puppetmon jumped down next to Piedmon

"Hi there guys how have you been." Puppetmon said.

"It's Puppetmon too." T.K. said.

"How are they all back?" Patamon said.

"Yes we have returned." Piedmon said.

"Exactly who are these guys?" Armadillomon said.

"Allow me." Piedmon said. "Once upon a time there were four powerful digimon who called themselves the Dark Masters and had the digital world under their rule. Then one day the digidestine and one by one the Dark Masters have fallen and were destroyed, or so they thought. Now with their lives back they only have one thing on their mind and that is revenge on the digidestine and that is exactly what they will have by destroying them. The End."

"I don't know how you're alive or why you're here, but you guys are going down." Tai said.

"Yeah we're much stronger than before." Agumon said.

"Ross, Ken, Yolei, Cody be careful all four of them are megas." T.K. said.

"They're all megas!" Yolei said.

"This would be a good time for Imperialdramon." Ken said.

"If only some people weren't so hard on Davis." Ross said.

"Are we really going to talk about this now?" Kari said.

"If you guys want to fight you got one." Tai said.

"Just leave this to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon." Matt said.

"I'm ready when you are Tai." Agumon said.

"I'm ready." Tai said.

"Matt are you ready?" Gabumon said.

"Oh yeah." Matt said.

"We want to fight too." Ross said.

"If we could handle Malomyotismon we can take them." T.K. said.

"Plus there's safety in numbers." Yolei said.

"Not to mention if we all work together than they don't stand a chance." Kari said.

"Oh we're not going to fight you now." Piedmon said.

"You're not?" Tai said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sora said.

"We like to introduce to you our new friend." Piedmon said.

"But you guys have no friends. At least Puppetmon doesn't." T.K. said.

"Hey I have friends." Puppetmon said.

"Settle down Puppetmon." Piedmon said.

'Come on Davis where are you?' Ross thought.

"We do have a new friend and here he comes now." Piedmon said. They turned and saw a man in a cloak coming up, but they couldn't tell who it is.

"Who is that?" Mimi said.

"He wasn't with the Dark Masters before." Tai said.

"Yes, but now he is and he will be your destruction digidestine." Piedmon said.

To Be Continued

Who is this mysterious man and what has become of Davis and Veemon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. He's With Us

The mysterious man just stood in front of the digidestine. The Dark Masters were just going to sit back and watch from a bird's eye view.

"Who is that guy?" Joe said.

"This guy doesn't look that tough." Matt said.

"I'm not even sure if he's a digimon." Sora said.

"Hey look." Aquamon said. They turned around and saw Flamedramon jump down.

"Flamedramon, where's Davis?" Ross said.

"Oh he's close by." Flamedramon said. "If I were you I hurry up and digivolve."

"He's got a point, because the Dark Masters could jump in any minute if this guy isn't a digimon." T.K. said.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….Nerfertimon The Angle Of Light"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…..Shurimon The Samurai Of Sincerity"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon The Drill Of Knowledge"

"Aquamon armor digivolve to….Washamon The Shard Of Generosity" (Spirit Sword)

"We better have you guys digivolve to." Tai said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….Metalgarurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to….Megakabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikakkumon"

"Ikakkumon digivole to…Zudomon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Wormmon digivole to…Stingmon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to…Monachromon"

"Monachromon digivolve to….Meteormon"

"Excellent." Piedmon said.

"Hey man can we at least see your face." Ross said. The man took off his hood and the others were all speechless.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Dude what are you doing wearing that?" Matt said. Davis didn't say a word and pulled out a sword.

"This is where it ends for you." Davis said. He started slashing at all of them.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said and dodged another slash.

"Flamedramon take care of the others." Davis said. Flamedramon started attacking the other digimon.

"Flamedramon what is the meaning of this?" Pegasusmon said.

"That's really none of your business anymore." Flamedramon said and struck him down. Davis continued to fight the other digidestine.

"Davis stop." Cody said, but he just kicked him.

"Dude what is up with you." Ross said and dodged his sword, but got hit in the gut.

"Come on pal. Let's talk this over." Digmon said.

"There is nothing to talk about." Flamedramon said.

"I say there is." Nerfertimon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Washamon said.

"Are you blind or something?" Stingmon said.

"Whatever Davis wants me to do I'll do it for him." Flamedramon said. He charged in and knocked them all down. Then he jumped up.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said and jumped from the ultimates and all that was left was Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but it has to be stopped." Wargreymon said. They started to fight and Flamedramon was holding his own against them.

"Davis knock it off." Yolei said, but he just kept attacking.

"If this is about what we said we're sorry." T.K. said, but he just kicked him down.

"Davis aren't we still your friends?" Kari said, but he ignored her.

"He's not your friend anymore, he's ours." Piedmon said.

"Davis would never do this on his own free will. What did you do to him Piedmon?" Tai said.

"I didn't do anything he chose to come with us." Piedmon said.

"Liar Davis would never." Kari said.

"It's the truth Kari." Davis said.

"But Davis why?" Kari said.

"I am sick and tired of being treated like a joke and not being appreciated after all the things I have done so I figured why would I stay somewhere where I'm not appreciated." Davis said.

"That's right Davis they don't appreciate you, but we do." Piedmon said.

"Davis he's not telling you the truth. They're just using you. We're really sorry." Kari said.

"Well it's too late for apologies." Davis said.

"We found a place where we belong and no one is taking that." Flamedramon said.

"We don't want to fight you Flamedramon and end up hurting you." Metalgarurumon said.

"But we will if we have to." Wargreymon said. He tried using his destroyers, but Flamedramon was able to block them all.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon hit Wargreymon in the gut.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**." Metalgarurumon blasted his ice shot, but it seemed Flamedramon wasn't frozen, but his knucles were heated up.

"Bad dog." Flamedramon said.

"What, but how?" Metalgarurumon said.

"As long as Flamedramon's knuckles are heated up ice attacks won't work." Izzy said.

"**Flame fist**." Flamedramon said and hit him around.

"Heal boy heal." Flamedramon said.

"No way Flamedramon took down all of them, including two powerful megas!" Ken said.

"Davis please stop this." Kari said. "We're your friends here." Davis just ignored her and sweep kicked her down. Davis used his foot to keep her from going anywhere. He had his sword ready to strike.

"We're not friends anymore." Davis said.

"Davis don't do it." Ross said.

"Davis stop." Piedmon said and he did.

"Why should he?" Metalseadramon said.

"Yeah he has her. Why don't he finish her?" Puppetmon said.

"We just came to give a message." Piedmon said and jumped down. "Come Davis it's time to come to your new home."

"Alright, can you guys tell my parents I won't be home for a LONG time." Davis said as he went to him.

"Davis no don't go with them." Kari said.

"And stay where I mean nothing. No thanks." Davis said. "Come on Flamedramon." Piedmon got a hold of Davis and with Puppetmon and Flamedramon jumping through the trees and Metalseadramon and Machinedramon following them.

"Davis no come back." Ross said as they all began to follow them, but Machinedramon and Metalseadramon turned around.

"**Giga Cannon**."

"**River Of Power**." Both of the attacks were blasted in front of them and had them blown back and knocked out.

"They're lucky we're letting them live now otherwise I would have ate them like sushi." Metalseadramon said.

"All you eat is sushi in the ocean." Machinedramon said and they moved away.

To Be Continued

Have Davis and Veemon become the newest members of the Dark Masters? You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Having To Fight

"Kari, Kari come on wake up." Kari woke up and saw Gatomon.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"I had the worst nightmare that Davis and Veemon have joined the Dark Masters." Kari said.

"That was no dream." Gatomon said. She looked around and saw all the damage that was done.

"No it had to be." Kari said.

"Kari we all don't want to admit it, but Davis betrayed us." Tai said.

"No he would never." Kari said.

"We all don't want to believe it, but look at what he's done." Matt said.

"What are we going to do now?" Cody said.

"What do you mean what? We go after Davis." Kari said as she began to take off.

"Kari we can't yet." Ross said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"We were knocked out. Davis is probably miles away. I want to go after him myself since he's one of my best friends, but we don't even know which way to go." Ross said.

"I say we should head back to the real world. It's getting late and I can try to track him on my computer." Izzy said.

"Kari I promise we'll find a way to help him." Tai said. Kari didn't want to leave without him, but what choice did she had.

…..

The Motomiyas

"Hi Jun we're home." Mrs. Motomiya said as Jun's parents came home.

"Hi." Jun said.

"Is your brother in bed?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Actually the weirdest thing is that he never came home or told me if we was sleeping over at a friend's." Jun said.

"Maybe there's a clue in his room." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Good luck finding anything in there." Jun said. When he entered he saw something on his computer.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Motomiya said and saw what was on the computer.

"Goodbye my formal family my miserable life or disappointment will no longer be a part of yours." The message on the computer said.

"He's ran away." Mr. Motomiya said and his wife was in tears.

"Davis!" Jun whispered.

…

Spiral Mountain

Davis and Veemon had arrived at Spiral Mountain, or the remains, and has seen the Dark Masters lair which is also his new home.

"Welcome Davis. Now that you and Veemon are one of us this shall be your new home." Piedmon said.

"We already sent that message to his formal family." Veemon said.

"This is going to get some getting use to." Davis said. "It's also hard to take in."

"I understand Davis a lot has happened to you in one day." Piedmon said.

"I don't know if I can handle all of this." Davis said.

"We came and rescue you. Do you prefer that other life?" Piedmon said.

"No, I barely saw my own parents, my sister is so crazy, and nobody appreciated me." Davis said starting to come in tears. Piedmon actually held him close like a father to his son.

"It will be okay Davis you are one of us." Piedmon said.

"You still got me Davis I appreciate you." Veemon said.

"You're right this is my new home." Davis said.

…..

The Real World

Everyone was in bed except for Kari. She stayed up thinking about Davis.

"This is our fault. Ross was right we're horrible friends." Kari said. "I knew he had a small crush on me, but I didn't expect him to go this far." She looked up and saw a shooting star. "I wish to have Davis back." The next morning Tai was already up.

"Kari come look at this." Tai said. She came in and saw the news on the T.V.

"This boy here name Davis Motomiya has gone missing." A newsman said and Davis's parents came up.

"If anyone has seen our son please let us know." Mr. Motomiya said.

"As of this point we are in a current search for this boy." The newsman said.

"They can look all they want, but there's only one place he can be." Kari said.

"Yeah which is why we're meeting up with the others. Izzy got a lock on his signal." Tai said.

….

The Computer Lab

"Did you really get a lock on Davis?" Ken said.

"Yes it turns out he's at Spiral Mountain." Izzy said.

"What's Spiral Mountain?" Cody said.

"Spiral Mountain was created by the Dark Masters. At the top is their lair." Sora said.

"Yeah Azulongmon told us about that place." Yolei said.

"Right now a spiral is all it is because when they were defeated the last time each lair disappeared." Izzy said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mimi said.

"She's right let's get a move on." Tai said. they went through the digi-port and when they got through Spiral Mountain was right there.

"So that's Spiral Mountain." Ross said. "I can see the top all the way down here."

"Come on we need to get up there." Kari said. They got on all the digimon in their powerful forms and that could fly and started heading up the mountain.

"Remember guys the Dark Masters are dangerous so stay close and stay strong." Tai said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Ross said. Piedmon saw them coming up on a monitor.

"So they've come after all." Piedmon said. "Well then boys let's go give them a warm welcome." When the digidestine made it to the top they were doing their best to stay out of site as they came closer to their lair.

"I never thought we be coming back here." Izzy said.

"Davis is inside and we need to get him out." Kari said.

"Come on and be careful." Tai said.

"Didn't I tell you to tell us something we don't know?" Ross said.

"**River Of Power**." A blast just came out of nowhere and blasted them back. Then they saw Metalseadramon.

"Don't you digidestine know you shouldn't sneak around on someone's property?" Metalseadramon said. Machinedramon and Puppetmon came too.

"I'm ready to play. Hey T.K. you want to play like old times?" Puppetmon said.

"The only time I want to play with you is if you were a normal puppet." T.K. said.

"Where's Davis we want him back." Kari said.

"This girl seems to know what she wants." Machinedramon said.

"We already told you Davis is one of us." Puppetmon said.

"If you want him you'll have to get through us." Metalseadramon said.

"It's time to digivolve here guys." Ross said.

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikakkumon"

"Ikakkumon digivolve to…Zudomon"

"Aquamon digivolve to….Tsunaminmon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monachromon"

"Tsunamimon."

"Monachromon. DNA digivolve to…..Crazillamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Ankylomon."

"Angemon. DNA digivolve to….Shakkouamon"

"Aquailamon."

"Gatomon. DNA digivolve to…Silphymon"

"You think a few new digimon will save you." Metalseadramon said.

"We hold more power than you ever will." Machinedramon said.

"Stingmon you better stay back. Without Exveemon you don't have the strength to fight them." Ken said.

"Alright Ken you make a good point." Stingmon said.

"Let the fun begin." Metalseadramon said. He charged in and took on Garudamon, Lillymon, and Megakabuterimon.

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Horn Buster**." All three attacks hit, but they just ricochet off him.

"My metal is made out of digi-chromozoid metal. Plus you aren't even near my power." Metalseadramon said.

"**River Of Power**." He shot all three of them down. Machinedramon took on Shakkouamon, Metalgarurumon, and Zudomon.

"It's hammer time." Zudomon said as he banged his hammer on him, but he was the one that felt it.

"Did you really thought that could work?" Machinedramon said.

"**Justice Beam**." Shakkouamon's attack just bounced off him.

"You have to be joking." Machinedramon said.

"**Giga Cannon **." He blasted the two of them down.

"Why don't you pick on someone with the same power as you?" Metalgarurumon said and attacked him.

"Alright some play time." Puppetmon said as he had Silphymon, Crazillamon, and Wargreymon.

"**Puppet Pummel**." Puppetmon shot his blast from his hammer, but they dodged.

"**Static Force**."

"**Crazy Sword**." Puppetmon just blocked it with his hammer.

"How boring." Puppetmon said.

"How's this for boring?" Wargreymon said.

"**Terra Force**." He blasted Puppetmon back.

"They can hold off against their own, but where's Davis?" Tai said.

"Why don't you look over here?" They turned and saw Davis and Exveemon.

"Davis please just stop this." Ken said.

"What did you not understand earlier?" Davis said.

"Exveemon you have the right to speak if you don't agree with what Davis is doing." Stingmon said.

"That's just the thing I do agree." Exveemon said and punched Stingmon and started fighting.

"Davis this is crazy." Tai said.

"No it's not." Davis said as he tackled Tai down a slope. Davis got his sword ready when they separated. "I found a place where I am accepted."

"Davis we do except you." T.K. said as the others slid down.

"Don't listen to them. Your place is with us." Piedmon said at the top.

"Davis please stop, we didn't mean to hurt you." Kari said as she reached out for him, but he just grabbed her and tossed her to the ground.

"Well now you'll feel my pain." Davis said as he was about to strike.

"Davis don't do it." Matt said.

"You stop him and it will be you instead of her." Piedmon said. "Go on and finish her." Davis was about to strike. He got a look at her and struck his sword down, but it missed her head by a few inches and he pulled it out.

"You're only alive because you use to mean something to me." Davis said and jumped back up. "But I am never coming back."

"Davis no!" Kari shouted.

To Be Continued

Is Davis never coming back to the digidestine? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Keep Trying, Have To

Exveemon and Stingmon continued to fight like the Dark Masters and the others.

"Exveemon you can't possible agree with Davis." Stingmon said.

"I didn't show you concern when you worked with Ken as the digimon empeor." Exveemon said as he punched him.

"I didn't agree with him, but I failed to do anything. I don't want you to make the same mistake." Stingmon said.

"Well too bad, that's your problem not mine." Exveemon said.

"**V-Laser**." Exveemon blasted Stingmon down.

"Fine than." Stingmon said.

"**Spiking Strike**." Stingmon tried to hit him, but Exveemon was just dodging.

"I won't miss this time." Stingmon said as he struck him down. The others were doing their best against the Dark Masters

"Our digimon don't seem to have the strength to finish them. It's like there in a whole new kind of strength." Matt said.

"We're gonna have to get out of here." Tai said.

"No we can't leave without Davis." Kari said.

"If we don't leave now our digimon will be taken down and there won't be anyone to rescue Davis." Tai said. Kari didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right.

"Guys come on we're getting out of here." Izzy said. The digimon pulled back and they retreated.

"Come back and fight you cowards." Metalseadramon said.

…..

The Real World

"Tai if we keep running we'll never be able to rescue Davis." Kari said.

"We're all worried about him, but we need to be careful and think smart. If Davis continues to fight against us we might never be able to help him." Tai said.

"Tai's right we need a plan." Matt said.

"Kari from the way you're acting you sound like Davis." Yolei said.

"I know, what's wrong with me." Kari said and T.K. saw the look in her eyes.

"We'll come up with a plan, right now we better get home." Izzy said, but Kari had a different idea. As it got later Kari decided to sneak back into the school.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned and saw T.K.

"T.K. I just have to get Davis back." Kari said.

"I know which is why I'm coming with you." T.K. said.

…..

Spiral Mountain

"Piedmon what is it you are up to." Davis said.

"Come Davis, I want to show you something." Piedmon said. He lure him into a room with an orb.

"What is that thing?" Veemon said.

"This orb is the reason me and my friends are alive with this we are invincible." Piedmon said.

"So you're saying you can't be killed unless this thing is destroyed." Veemon said.

"Precisely." Piedmon said. "Of course you can achieve more power with it Davis. What was that thing you used to destroy Chimeramon?"

"The golden digiegg or often called the golden radiance." Davis said.

"Then use this orb to access this power again." Piedmon said. Davis reached out and grabbed the orb.

…

Kari And T.K. Kari and T.K. were sneaking around Spiral Mountain.

"Kari are you sure about this?" T.K. said.

"I have to keep trying to get Davis back." Kari said.

"If it's not obvious, I think Kari does like Davis." Gatomon whispered to Patamon.

"That would explain why she's acting this way." Patamon said.

"T.K. why is it you did come?" Kari said.

"We may have our differences, but I still consider Davis as a friend, plus I couldn't let you do this alone." T.K. said. "Kari I have to know do you actually like Davis."

"Maybe I do, but Davis just had a crush on me. I think he just got over it especially now since he knows we tried to make him jealous." Kari said.

"Hey look, there it is." Gatomon said as they saw the Dark Masters lair. They manage to sneak in and look around.

"Certainly better than the trapeze we used years ago." Kari said.

"Let's see if we can find our way around." T.K. said. They looked around to find Davis. They were at the roof and not a trace of him.

"I can't even figure out where the kitchen is in here." Patamon said.

"We didn't really have a look around when we were running from Piedmon." T.K. said.

"Speak of the devil." They turned and saw Piedmon.

"You know it's quite rude to sneak around and isn't it past your bedtime." Piedmon said.

"Where's Davis, we want him back." Kari said.

"You don't seem to get it. He wants nothing to do with you or your friends." Piedmon said.

"I just simply refuse to believe that." Kari said.

"Well you have to because it's the truth." Piedmon said.

"Enough you're going down the same way you did last time." T.K. said.

"But Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon aren't here." Piedmon joked.

"You know what I mean." T.K. said with his and Kari's D3s ready.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"You're going to become angels so it's wise you brought two out." Piedmon said. "But I have someone else to take care of you." In a blink of an eye something came and took Angewomon and Magnaangemon outside. They got a god look and saw Magnamon.

"Magnamon!" Angewomon said.

"In the golden flesh." Magnamon said.

"What do you say we go outside to get a better look." Piedmon said. They went outside and Davis was already out there.

"Davis!" T.K. said, but he didn't even bother to look at him.

"Magnamon this isn't right. There is goodness in your heart." Magnaangemon said.

"Don't even bother just come and get me." Magnamon said.

"Fine if there's no other way." Angewomon said. She tried flying at him, but he moved aside, grabbed her hair and tossed her down.

"I figure since you are a girl I fought like one." Magnamon said. "You're next pretty boy." Magnamon flew at him and threw a barrage of fist at him, but he was able to block it with his sword.

"Don't force me to use my Gate Of Destiny." Magnaangemon said.

"Like that will do any good." Magnamon said. They continued to fight.

"I wish I had some popcorn." Piedmon said.

"**Magna Blast**." Magnamon fired his blast, but Magnaangemon was able to block it.

"**Magna Punch**." He nailed Magnaangemon right in the face.

"Now to finish this." Magnamon said, but before he could do anything Wargreymon appeared.

"Kari, T.K." They saw Tai and the others appeared.

"Go Wargreymon." Tai said.

"Guys are you okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah thanks." T.K. said. Wargreymon tried striking Magnamon down, but he was too fast.

"Come Wargreymon take him down." Tai said.

"Don't get too cocky." Magnamon said. Wargreymon continued to fight until he managed to give him a little cut on the arm. "Okay that does it."

"**Magna Blast**." Magnamon blasted wargreymon and Tai got caught in the blast as well.

"Tai!" Matt shouted. Then the other Dark Masters came out.

"It's time to say goodbye digidestine." Piedmon said.

"Davis how can you just let this happen?" Kari said.

"Farewell." Piedmon said.

"**River Of Power**."

"**Puppet Pummel**."

"**Giga Cannon**."

"**Clown Trick**." All four of the attacks hit the ground they were standing on and they all fell down to the bottom and that had Davis shocked.

"Did you really had to do that?" Davis said.

"We are suppose to destroy the digidestine." Piedmon said.

"But." Davis said, but didn't know what to say.

"I figure that was a favor to you. Now on to the real world." Piedmon said.

To Be Continued

Are the digidestine finally finished and will the Dark Masters make it into the real world? Find out on the next Digimon digital Monsters.


	6. A Friend Indeed

In the digital world the Dark Masters were getting ready for their departure.

"Soon we shall be in the real world." Piedmon said.

"How are we going to get into the real world?" Davis said.

"That orb is the key. It shall open a digital gate and we shall be in the real world and it will be ours for the taking." Piedmon said.

…

The Real World

The digidestine were in the Kamiyas, but Tai was knocked out.

"Smart thinking Izzy using your computer to open the gate." T.K. said.

"How did you know we were in the digital world?" Kari said.

"Tai told us you were gone so we came in after you." Sora said.

"But poor Tai got hurt now." Mimi said. Ross came through the door.

"How's Tai?" Ross said.

"He hasn't woke up." Matt said.

"Kari a word." Ross said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"Listen I want to know why did you go in without us." Ross said.

"I just had to get to Davis, try and talk to him." Kari said.

"Kari it seems obvious he's upset, you guys betrayed his friendship." Ross said and Kari was getting upset.

"This is our fault." Yolei said.

"Even if we do stop him he might not want to come back." Cody said.

"Kari what made you in the first place to try and get to him?" Ross said.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I liked him, but I don't know. He just had a crush on me, but I thought he got over it." Kari said.

"Kari I promised I keep this a secret, but I can't keep it a secret anymore. Davis doesn't just have a crush on you. Davis is actually in love with you." Ross said and that actually shocked her.

…..

Flashback

"Why do you always hang out with T.J.?" Davis said.

…

Tears started to form in Kari's eyes.

…..

"You're only live because you use to mean something to me." Davis said.

End of Flashback

…

Kari began to cry.

"Kari." Gatomon said, but she just shook her head not wanting to hear it.

"I promised Davis I keep it a secret, but I can't anymore." Ross said. "He may have been upset that he thinks you guys don't appreciate him, but maybe his real pain is from you because you didn't seem to feel the same." Kari stood there shocked with tears rolling down her face.

…..

Downtown

People were just minding their own business until there was this light. What came through was a gold moving throne with the Dark Masters on board.

"So this is the real world." Metalseadramon said.

"Oh goody there could be new toys for me to play." Puppetmon said.

"Oh yes we'll have many new toys to play with" Piedmon said. Davis just stared around at his formal home.

…

The Kamiyas

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said, but she just remained silent.

"Ross why did you have to be hard on her like that?" Yolei said.

"I just thought she should know, I had my suspicion." Ross said.

"Hey guys look at this." Ken said. They turned to the T.V.

"A strange machine has appeared and these digimon have been attacking." A newswoman said and they saw what was happening. Tai began to wake up.

"That has to be the Dark Masters." Sora said.

"Uh guys." They turned and saw Tai was up. "Where's Kari?" They saw that Kari was gone.

"She must have snuck away." Sora said.

"I bet I know where she's going." Ross said turning to the T.V.

…

Downtown

"This is already boring." Metalseadramon said.

"Don't these humans put up a fight?" Machinedramon said.

"If they don't this world is ours for the taking." Piedmont said.

"Not so fast Piedmon."

"**Rosetta Stone**." A stone tablet stopped the throne from moving.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"This comes to an end." Kari said.

"Do you want me to take care of her Davis?" Magnamon said.

"You're planning to stop us by yourself. Foolish girl." Piedmon said and Davis jumped down.

"Go get her." Davis said. Magnamon jumped and took on Nerfertimon.

"Davis this has to stop." Kari said.

"**Queen's Paw**." Nerfetimon launched her jewels, but Magnamon just blocked them. The Dark Masters jumped down to get a better view.

"This has to stop Davis. I don't want to fight you." Kari said.

"There doesn't seem to be much of a choice." Davis said.

"That's a lie." Kari said.

"Finish her Davis and you will have anything you could ever want." Piedmon said.

"It's all been your choice." Kari said. Nerfertimon managed to dodged Magnamon.

"Kari you might want to take cover." Nerfertimon said.

"No way." Kari said. "This has been all you choice Davis. You chose to go with Piedmon, chose to betray us, and now you chose to fight us."

"**Magna Blast**." Magnamon shot down Nerfertimon and she and Kari were down.

"Now Davis finish her off." Piedmon said. Davis got out his sword.

"Davis no." Kari said.

"It's too late Kari." Davis said.

"Stop." Ross said as he came in with Washamon and Meteormon. Tai's group of digimon held back Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon.

"Davis don't." T.K. said on Pegasusmon.

"If you do it will be the last thing you ever do." Cody said with Digmon.

"I gave you an order. Do it." Piedmon said.

"Please Davis no." Yolei said on Halsemon.

"Don't do it." Ken said with Stingmon. All the digimon were ready to attack and the others were saying they want to help.

"It's your choice Davis, but just know we're sorry and we are your friends." Kari said. Davis realized what a mistake he made.

"I'm sorry Kari, for everything." Davis said and threw his sword at Piedmon, but he blocked it.

"Insolent child how dare you try to kill me." Piedmon said.

"Magnamon attack Piedmon." Davis said. Magnamon flew in and threw a barrage of fist at Piedmon.

"You too." Piedmon said.

"Whatever Davis says I'm going to agree. I'll be by Davis side no matter what it is." Magnamon said.

"Guys over here." They heard Tai and headed down an alley while the digimon and Magnamon except Davis's group hold off the Dark Masters.

"Guys I am so sorry this is all my fault." Davis said.

"It's us who should be apologizing." Yolei said.

"You guys can apologize later." Matt said.

"We need to take out the Dark Masters." Ross said.

"I know…." "I have a plan." T.K. said and interrupted Davis.

"First we…." T.K. stopped when he saw Davis get upset. "Wait Davis you have a plan don't you."

"Then as the FRIENDS WE ARE, we'll listen." Ross said. That had Davis cheered up.

"Well you see that orb on the throne, as long as it's intact the Dark Masters won't go down, but I have a plan." Davis said and he told it.

"Davis that's actually brilliant." Cody said.

"See what happens when you listen." Ross said.

"Then let's get down to it." T.K. said. The DNA digimon came out and started to help in the fight.

"**Static Force**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Crazy Sword**." They did their best to fight the Dark Masters and Magnamon and Davis had Piedmon.

"So this is how you thanked me." Piedmon said.

"You used me to turn against my friends." Davis said.

"You're going to pay for all your misdeeds." Magnamon said.

"Bring it on." Piedmon said. Magnamon threw some punches and Piedmon was using his swords, but Magnamon used his gauntlets to block it. "I shall not be defeated again."

"**Clown Trick**." Piedmon blasted down Davis and Magnamon.

"It's over." Piedmon said.

"Your right it is, for you." Davis said.

"**Spiking Strike**." Piedmon and the other Dark Masters turned and Saw Stingmon shatter the orb.

"No!" They all said. The sphere turned into a vortex and the Dark Masters were being pulled in.

"You tricked us." Piedmon said.

"That's right we were distracting you so Ken and Stingmon could take out the orb. The Dark Masters fell in and the digimon dedigivolved.

"We did it." Ross said, but a cloth rope came up and wrapped around Davis and he was pulled in, but holding on. "Davis!" Piedmon was holding on to the rope and the other Dark Masters and was able to because of the rift in space.

"If we're going down you're coming with us." Piedmon said as he tried to pull him down.

'Maybe I deserve this, I help to try and destroy the real world.' Davis thought. He let go, but someone grabbed him.

"Kari!" Davis said. Kari was holding on to him with both her arms. "Kari let go or you'll be pulled in.

"No I'm not letting you go. I realize it now Davis, I love you." Kari said and Davis did not expect that.

"Oh how sweet then you can come with us." Piedmon said as he pulled them down, but T.K., Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Ross grabbed on Davis's arm.

"We've got you Davis." T.K. said.

"We're not going to let go." Yolei said.

"Just hold on." Cody said.

"We're here for you." Ken said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Ross said.

'They really are my friends.' Davis thought. Piedmon tried to pull them all down, then Ross spotted something.

"Aquamon, Gotsumon the sword." Ross said. Gotsumon grabbed the sword and toss it to him. "Davis catch." He dropped the sword and Davis got it.

"What!?" Piedmon said.

"See ya clown." Davis said and cut the rope with the Dark Masters falling in. The others pulled Davis up before the vortex could close.

"Davis." Kari said and hugged him.

'They really saved me after all I've done, but I tried to destroy them.' Davis thought and blacked out.

"Davis, Davis." Kari said trying to wake him up.

To Be Continued

The Dark Masters are gone, but will happen to Davis now. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. He's Back

"I can't believe our son is home and safe." Mrs. Motomiya said. The digidestine were at the Motomiyas waiting for Davis to wake up.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Jun said.

'I'm not so sure.' Ken said. Inside Davis's room he was asleep, but was in deep thought.

'I can't wake up. I don't know where my heart belongs anymore. I don't know whether I should go back to the way things were and start over with the others or be destroyed since I tried to take over earth.' Davis said in his head.

"Davis please wake up soon." Veemon said. Jun and her parents came in.

"How is he?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"He still won't wake up." Veemon said.

"I can't help, but feel this is our fault." Mrs. Motomiya said. "Remember what his message said."

"Yeah he said his miserable life and disappointment won't be a part of ours." Mr. Motomiya said.

"We do barely get to see him since we're both working." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"You're right and when we do see him all he is because he's in trouble." Mr. Motomiya said.

"I haven't even been the greatest of older sisters." Jun said.

"What kind of parents don't even get to hear their own son even from the day he was born." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Davis please wake up." Mr. Motomiya said.

'I can't seem to find it, but maybe if I do wake up.' Davis said in his head and he began to wake up.

"Davis you're awake." Jun said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"He doesn't remember us." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Hey what's going on?" Ken said.

"Davis woke up, but he doesn't remember us." Jun said.

"He lost his memory." Yolei said.

"I don't think so, just his heart. I went through the same thing when I was the digimon emperor." Ken said.

"Davis, honey please try to remember." Mrs. Motomiya said with tears.

"Davis we're sorry if we haven't been the greatest of parents, but please just give us a second chance." Mr. Motomiya said.

'What are they talking about? Why are they crying?' Davis thought with tears in his eyes. 'Wait why am I crying? Maybe these people can help me find my heart.' Days have passed and Davis hasn't been any better. 'I'm still looking for my heart.'

"Davis your lunch is ready." Veemon said. Davis noticed a picture and looked at it. "Those are our friends Davis."

"Friends?" Davis said and his head began to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Veemon said.

"I'm fine." Davis said and noticed his D3. 'Wait I know what this is. I think I might know where my heart is if I head to one place.' He thought.

"Davis you in there." Jun said as she opened his door. "Oh no not again."

…..

The Kamiyas

"Don't worry Jun we'll find him." Kari said on the phone. "I know where he is. I've got to get T.K. and the others."

…

The Digital World

Davis was walking through the digital world with Veemon to see if he can find his heart.

"Davis what are we doing here?" Veemon said.

"Maybe this place can help me." Davis said. He continued to walk through the digital world until he came across the Primary Village. "What is this place?"

"This is the Primary Village." Veemon said.

"Hey wait I know who you are. You're the newest member of the Dark Masters." A Botamon said.

"That's right I joined the Dark Masters." Davis said.

"Davis you thought you weren't being appreciated by the others." Veemon said.

"Davis!" He turned around and saw his group,.

"Davis what are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"I came here to find my heart. I don't know where I belong anymore. I tried to destroy the real world and this world could have been next." Davis said.

"Davis you belong with us." Kari said.

"Davis forget what the Dark Masters told you." Yolei said.

"Deep down you never wanted it." Cody said.

"You are one of us." Ross said.

"Davis let us help you like you helped me." Ken said.

"I just don't know anymore." Davis said as he fell to his knees. "I thought you guys weren't my real friends and now how could you want me back after what I've done." He began to cry, but Kari got in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We made a big mistake Davis, but that's never going to happen again." Kari said.

"We'll always be your friends Davis." T.K. said as he placed his hand on his back.

"We don't care what happened anymore." Yolei said as she placed hers.

"You're our friend and we are yours." Cody said as he placed his.

"We'll always be there for you." Ken said as he placed his.

"Davis your one of us and if there's ever a problem you can come to us. Just know we'll always be your friends." Ross said as he placed his, the digimon too, and Davis started to cry with tears of joy.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I have friends like you." Davis said. Kari then gave him a hug.

"That's it I'm calling it, group hug." Ross said and they all came together in a group hug.

…

The Real World

"Catch you guys later." Ross said as he went home from Davis and Kari.

"I better get going too." Davis said, but Kari grabbed his hand.

"Wait I thought maybe you could walk me home." Kari said blushing a little.

"I would love to, but I better get home before my family gets real worried." Davis said.

"Alright I'm just glad your back." Kari said and gave him a hug before walking away.

…

The Motomiyas

"He's ran away for good this time I know it." Mrs. Motomiya said in tears.

"I'm sure he will come back." Mr. Motomiya said and Davis came through the door.

"Davis!" Jun said.

"Davis thank goodness you're okay." Mrs. Motomiya said.

'Now I understand why they've been crying. They were worried about me.' Davis thought and began to cry. "Mom."

"He said Mom." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"He remembers who we are." Jun said.

"Mom, Dad I'll give you that second chance if I can have one." Davis said and came in a family hug.

…..

The Next Day

"So does this mean you're back?" Tai said as the digidestine gathered in the park.

"Yep and this time for good." Davis said.

"That's great." Sora said.

"Hey why don't we get some ice cream." Matt said.

"Good idea." Tai said.

"Yeah I've got some money." Davis said.

"Don't be silly I'll pay for it." Tai said.

"Can you pay for 27 mouths?" Ross said and that had Tai.

"We'll all pay." Matt said. At the ice cream parlor while Tai and Matt were ordering Davis saw Kari separated from the others. The others saw him snuck away and decided to watch.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Davis said.

"I was just thinking." Kari said. "You know I wish on a shooting star and it came true."

"What was it?" Davis said.

"That you were back." Kari said with both of them blushing.

"Listen about what you said when I was in that vortex, I thought you didn't feel the same since you make me jealous with T.K., but it seems you made a decision." Davis said.

"I did and I think I did long ago." Kari said and took out a flower. "This is one of the flowers you gave me when I was sick. I realized that you've done so much for all of us. Which reminds me I never got to thank you." Kari said and kissed him and he kissed back.


End file.
